Dia del padre
by Jesswinch
Summary: un especial... que buen summary


Este es una historia para el especial día del padre disfrútenlo

Los personajes lamentablemente (siempre me lamentare por ello) no son míos le pertenecen a Kurumada (el gran ídolo de mi historia)

-le tengo un altar.-estoy pensando. –En mi closet-me rasco la cabeza y sigo meditando. –echo de chicle y escondido en lo mas profundo para que mi madre no lo vea. (ja, ja)

Día del padre

Aquel chico de cabellera verde se encontraba sentado en aquel sofá gris de aquella sala principal de la odiosa gran mansión Kido (digo odiosa por que ya quisiera una) Bostezaba, se rascaba la cabeza, volvía a bostezar, se acomodaba nuevamente en los hoyitos del incomodo sofá, bostezaba, hacia ruidos extraños y nada. Se levanto de aquel incomodo sofá gris, giro para ver a su alrededor y nada.

-pero que acaso no hay nadie en esta odiosa mansión.-se decía en voz alta para que alguien lo escuchara. De pronto la voz de un tercero que se encontraba en un anuncio de la tele lo hizo voltear a mirar el aparato.

-que será, que será –decía el locutor luego la pantalla se volvió negra y unas letras enorme de color azul aparecieron. –"se aproxima el día del padre" fin del anuncio.

-¿día del padre?-se pregunto el joven santo. –Va y a mi que… no tengo padres soy huérfano- se acerco de nuevo a aquel triste sofá para volver a tomar su lugar cuando de repente su móvil vibro.

-¿que rayos?-pegando un salto del asombro -¿por que lo tengo en vibración? -contesto muy sin ganas el aparato haciendo notar el incomodo susto que se llevo. – ¿Quién?

-como que quien contesta bien o acaso mi buen amigo tiene malos modales.

-Hyoga, no incomodes con tus comentarios ¿que fue?-contesto al tiempo que se acurrucaba en el sofá.

-¿estas molesto amigo? -pregunto divertido el ruso.

-no que va, solamente un poquito porque me dejaron solo, ¿donde están todos?-pesadamente se cambio el móvil de mano.

-dejarte solo, Shun se te olvido, nos quedamos de ver en el orfanato para ver los ensayos de la obra de los niños… no recuerdas verdad.-contesto divertido Hyoga.

Vemos a un Shun con cara de cómo es posible yo el ser mas puntual del mundo y el que no se olvida nada de nada.

-siiiii, se me olvido-contesto con un pequeño gesto que obviamente su amigo no vio.

-ves y tu enojándote con nosotros por dejarte solo, vas a venir o que.

-clarines, ya voy-dijo el santo al momento que colgó su móvil.

Del otro lado de la línea un Hyoga boquiabierto colgó la bocina. –pero que modales ya ni se despide.

Después de que nuestro santo de Andrómeda se arreglara para salir al fin después de cuarenta y cinco minutos llego a aquel orfanato (como se llame)

Una niña pequeña de ojos cafés claros y cabello café oscuro al mirar llegar a Shun corrió rápidamente hacia el y de un salto se colgó de su cuello.

-Shun, si viniste-dijo feliz la niña.

-claro, que creías que se me olvido-contesto al momento de darle un fuerte abrazo.

-Hyoga dijo que si- una voz muy reconocido para el le hizo mirar tras de el.

-hermano, ¿que haces tu aquí?

-pero mira no mas tu también, ahora si ya no vengo mas-contesto serio el Phoenix.

-no te creas, pero la verdad es extraño verte-le dijo Shun regalándole una de sus mejores sonrisas que hacían al poderoso Phoenix que se le olvidara todo.

-ya hombre que los peques van a empezar su ensayo.

Minutos después vemos a los peques como lo llamo (mi cuñado) en unas posiciones divertidas tratando de hacer una palabra con cartelones, cada niño tenia una letra. "feliz día del padre"

-por ser el mejor del mundo-dijo primeramente una de las niñas.

-por cuidarnos a todos y a cada uno con cariño-le siguió el segundo.

Así fueron cada uno dando oraciones completas y no tan comprendidas por los presentes terminando todos juntos con la oración "felicidades papá"

El santo mas joven observo a su hermano que se encontraba tras el. –papá, ¿cuando es el día del padre?

-mmm..., no me digas a mi-contesto el mayor.

-y a quien festejan-le pregunto esta vez a Miho.

-pues a nuestro padre, el director del orfanato que siempre a estado a nuestro cuidado.

-vaya e ese Sr.-contesto el peliverde.

Después de pasar una buena tarde ya nuestros santos y su odiosa (perdón) diosa estaban en la mansión Kido nuevamente. Seiya se había subido a la habitación de Shiryu junto con este, Hyoga fue al área de entrenamiento para hacer algo de ejercicio, Ikki se retiro a acostar temprano a su habitación mientras su hermano se quedaba en la sala de estar.

Nuevamente en aquel sofá gris el santo se acomodaba

-que va ese anuncio lo he visto mas de una vez el día de hoy-comento el menor -será acaso que se aproxima el día del padre- medito. –y a todo esto ¿cuando es?- se reacomodo nuevamente para estar en una mejor posición mientras cambiaba a la tele para ver si pescaba algo mas interesante.

-como si me importara, somos huérfanos ningún padre cuido de mi, no tuve quien me viera, ni quien me diera el beso de buenas noches, alguien quien cuidara de mis miedos, contara cuentos de hadas para dormir, nada de…

El peliverde se levanto de improviso de aquel sofá como si alguien le tirara un balde de agua fría.-hermano- grito. –el es el que me ha cuidado, protegido, me contó cuentos, velo mis sueños y todo lo demás, el a cuidado de mi desde que nací, el… el.

-para aquel padre que no lo es-se escucho una voz tras de el.

-¿Tatzumi? –el peliverde lo observo con interrogación. –que haces aquí, no se suponía que irías a corea.

Tambaleándose un poco llego hasta el sofá -si pero ya regrese pequeño desdicho.

-¿desdicho? ¿Esta ebrio?

-y a ti que te importa- el mayor trato de levantarse nuevamente pero no pudo. –padre, papá, viejo, muchas palabras para un solo significado, claro si tuvieras hijos o en este caso si ustedes tuvieran padres, par de estupidos huérfanos –volvió a intentar levantarse.

-creo que se te pasaron las copas, ¿te ayudo?-Shun se acerco a Tatzumi para tomarlo de un brazo cuando este a su intento lo aparto.

-pero lo que escuche te convierte mas estupido que huérfano.

-¿que escuchaste?

-consideras a tu hermano como el padre que nunca tendrás, ja, ja… eso es estupido por no decir mas palabras que podrían entrar en tu descripción.

Shun observo con molestia a Tatzumi y se aproximo hacia la puerta.

-si huye bastardo –le grito Tatzumi. –como si tu fueras mejor persona que cualquiera.

-no lo soy, pero al menos yo no estoy solo –contesto el menor con apuro para poder salir de esa habitación, se dirigió al pasillo para tomar las escaleras en eso vio una silueta de pie a su lado derecho que sorprendió a Shun como gato acorralado.

-por los dioses, hermano nunca te han enseñado a no asustar a la gente mucho menos a tu hermano menor.

-no, oye ese idiota pelón te estaba molestando –Ikki miro hacia adentro de la habitación y observo a Tatzumi tratando de levantarse del piso. –escuche algo pero ¿te molesto?

-no, solo esta borracho.

-por que me mientes pequeño, ese maldito te estaba diciendo cosas –el poderoso Phoenix puede soportar cualquier cosa menos que alguien lastimara a su pequeño de cualquier manera

-¿que escuchaste?

-nada.

-mira quien miente ahora –Shun miro a Ikki y regalándole una sonrisa contesto. –ya te dije nada, solo esta mas que borracho –se acercó a el y le regalo un dulce beso en la mejilla. –buenas noches Ikki.

-buenas noches mi pequeño.

Al día siguiente Shun se levanto temprano para poder salir de la mansión a buena hora y poder dirigirse al centro comercial, en el comedor se encontró con su diosa y a su amigo Seiya.

-buen día te levantaste temprano –comento el caballito de alitas.

-si, por cierto ustedes saben cuando es el día del padre – sus ojos esmeraldas miraron a ambos esperando respuesta alguna.

-no –contesto Seiya

-yo sabia… pero desde que murió mi abuelo creo que se me olvido –contesto la diosa.

-por que preguntas –pregunto el caballito mientras seguía metiéndose comida a la boca. –es un día mas para mi a si que no se púe.

Shun hizo un gesto de desagrado por la manera de comer tan incorrecta de su amigo que le hizo pensar en que diablos le vio Saori para enamorarse de el.

-bueno me voy.

Ya en el centro comercial veía por todas partes anuncios y más anuncios del día del padre pero ninguna fecha en específica. Entro a uno de los locales de música para a ver si encontraba algo bueno para Ikki, ofertas y ofertas por todas partes pero nada interesante. Shun sabia que a Ikki le gustaba cualquier tipo de música siempre y cuando no fuera tipo metal o cumbia cheras, pero para Shun nada bueno había en ese local.

Siguió su búsqueda en los lugares de ropa, ropa por aquí, ropa por acá, ropa, ropa y mas ropa, pero para Shun nada bueno. Se metió entonces a relojería, perfumería, calzado, hasta cosas del hogar pero nada interesante que regalarle a la persona que consideraba más que su hermano, su padre.

Se desistió de seguir buscando algo estupendo para su querido hermano mayor ya que además de no encontrar nada estaba oscureciendo, era hora de regresar a la mansión, así que tristemente se dirigió al estacionamiento. Ahí observo a una pareja que tenia dos hijos y los pequeños estaban corriendo y riendo mientras gritaban alegremente "feliz día del padre"

-ya basta, ya se entero todo el centro comercial –dijo divertido el hombre maduro.

-niños, ya tranquilos, que nos tenemos que ir – la Sra. Sostuvo al mas pequeño mientras el esposo iba por el mayor quien corrió en dirección a donde estaba Shun.

-hola pequeño te escondes de tu papi –le pregunto con alegría.

-si, ¿y tu? –el pequeño lo miro observando que estaba solo.

-no, no me escondo.

-disculpe joven lo molesta –el papá del pequeño camino hacia Shun.

-no como cree… disculpe pero cuando… bueno que pena pero… cuando es el día del padre.

El papá del niño miro a Shun. –Es hoy –dijo felizmente.

-si, que si feliz día del padre –grito súper contento el pequeño.

–ya le regalaste a tu papá –pregunto inocentemente el pequeño.

-no, yo no…es… complicado sabes –el santo miro con tristeza y recelo la imagen del papá que sostenía a su pequeño en sus brazos.

-bueno todo tiene solución, ni el corazón mas duro soporta tanta soledad –le contesto el Sr.

El chico de cabello verde lo miro sorprendido. -¿Cómo?

-si digo no hay disputa que con un lo siento se arregle, tu padre entenderá.

Shun lo miro sorprendido. –yo, no… yo soy… huérfano, bueno tengo a mi hermano mayor quien a cuidado de mi y pues es a el a quien quería regalar pero no encontré nada y pues el día se esta terminando así que –Shun no termino de decir ya que fue interrumpido por el Sr.

-no quise incomodarte, pero mis hijos me regalaron una cartita echa por ellos mal escrita claro, no entendible, pero con amor, talvez solamente eso ocupas decir, a veces un padre no es el que engendra si no el que lo pone a practica y creo que tu hermano lo a echo por ti –diciendo esto estrecho a su pequeño niño hacia el y se despidió de Shun mientras el pequeño niño con su manita le decía adiós.

-Gracias –exclamo Shun.

Así pues nuestro joven santo se dirigió de nuevo a la mansión y al llegar vio con sorpresa que

-cálmate Ikki, no ves que esta ebrio –decía Shiryu mientras trataba de calmar a Ikki.

-dime como después de lo que esta diciendo, no tiene derecho.

Shun entro a la habitación sin ser visto y observo a su hermano tratando de sacarse de Shiryu para poder golpear a un Tatzumi que seguía más que ebrio

-digo la verdad, es tan ridículo que esos niños huérfanos hagan todo un evento para festejar a un padre que ni tienen, son como tu hermano –dijo con una enorme malicia.

-que dices, no metas a Shun en esto.

-el considerándote su padre, diciendo que tu mas que hermano eres como un padre para el por todo lo que has hecho por el, eso es…

Sin previo aviso Shun se acerco a donde estaba Tatzumi y dándole un puñetazo en el estomago lo dejo inactivo por muchas horas, los presentes se quedaron boca abierto de lo que vieron.

Shiryu soltó al fin a Ikki.-ya que- dijo este.

Hyoga no pudo evitar reírse junto con Seiya ya que todos los intentos de Shiryu por detener a Ikki fueron en vano ya que un tercero fue el que termino haciendo lo que tanto trataban de evitar.

Ikki miro a Shun con algo de aprobación y otro tanto de desaprobación

-vamos Shun, salgamos de aquí, y mas vale que cuando regresemos este tío este fuera de mi vista.

-si – dijeron a risas el caballo y el pato.

Ambos hermanos se dirigieron hacia aquellos enormes árboles que en su infancia les servían de sacos de boxeo (pobres), llegando a uno en particular.

-¿estas molesto? –comento el menor tratando de no verle a los ojos al mayor.

-¿recuerdas? Aquí veniamos a entrenar cuando éramos niños –Ikki observaba el enorme árbol.

-si, ¿que con eso?

-que igual que este árbol nos hemos hecho mas fuertes, maduros y hemos demostrado que no importa cuantas batallas tuvimos o tengamos siempre seguiremos de pie ante toda adversidad.

-hermano, yo… ¿estas molesto?

-por que debería –Ikki se acerco a el y le tomo del mentón para así hacer que sus ojos lo miraran. –has hecho algo malo mi pequeño.

-¿malo? Le pegue a Tatzumi.

-eso no fue malo fue… necesario y dime… es cierto –Ikki lo miro directo a los ojos.

-no hagas eso, es como si quisieras ver mi alma –suspiro. –no te molestes es tan solo que tu significas tanto para mi, tu me has cuidado desde que nací y yo te debo tanto que… si, si es cierto además de ser mi hermano mayor te considero mi padre, no te enojes quieres –el menor quiso apartarse un poco de la mirada del mayor.

-enojarme, ja…enojarme por que me dices que soy como tu padre –el peliazul tomo de los hombros a Shun. –jamás me enojaría por algo así.

-¿Qué? –sorprendido.

-Shun tu para mi eres todo mi universo y soy yo el que te debe lo que soy, gracias a ti, mi pequeño mundo es un orgullo para mi ser considerado tu padre.

Los ojos de Shun se llenaron de lagrimas –creí que te enojarías porque es algo estupido.

-estupido, ese es Tatzumi, el no sabe de los buenos sentimientos… entonces.

-entonces ¿Qué?

-creo que hoy es el día del padre –comento con una sonrisita de picardía.

-si querías algún presente lo lamento, solo tengo esto. Feliz día papá –Shun abrazo fuertemente a Ikki regalándole su mejor sonrisa.

Fin

Que les pareció, ¿les gusto? A mi sipi que les puedo decir…

Feliz día del padre.


End file.
